callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Roundhouse
Roundhouse is a multiplayer map in Call of Duty: World at War. It was released during the beta and carried on into the full game. It was the only map in the beta that had tanks, and thus it was one of the most played maps, and still is with the release of the game. Roundhouse is a fairly large and open map, however it has side passages and a round building in the middle. It is a very good level for both snipers and tanks. This map maybe considered an even match, even though the Soviet spawn gains a height advantage for sniping, a quick Wehrmacht sniper may easily counter snipe any Soviet sniper due to the probability of a sniper going up there. Once a Wehrmacht sniper reaches the long catwalk, the Soviets will be under a lot of pressure. If the Soviets can control the catwalk long enough to do some damage, they may win the battle. Typical bottlenecking of the enemy team may occur near the wrecked train at the Soviet spawn point, as some players may be too scared that Wehrmacht snipers may pick them off if they reveal their position too quickly. Another choke point is at the Soviet building, both teams may be trapped there due to the numerous spawn points inside. The battle is usually decided from the battle of the two tanks, whoever wins the tank battle usually wins the game theoretically, but the Wehrmacht Panzer IV can be eliminated easily if fired upon from the top of the catwalks. A good spot to place bouncing betties is in the rubble of the roundhouse itself, as they are very well hidden. Trivia *Roundhouse, on some systems, is one of a few maps that has several glitches that are exploited, creating frustration for many players. This glitching has continued even after the game developers have released patches for some of them. Specifically on the Xbox 360, both teams will usually run to the glitch spot to access the glitch. *This map is not available in the Wii version, along with "Airfield", "Makin Day", "Seelow", "Downfall" and "Outskirts". *Some players believe that this map is similar to the ''Call of Duty 4'' map "Pipeline", due to the fact that the map has a few warehouses and various scattered train yard areas. *There is a sword painting on top of the trains. The player can see them by going into spectator mode in a private match. They are near the cabin area. *When the player puts the Panzer IV tank at a certain spot on the map, gets out and stands in front of the tank, they will hear the shouts of dead Russians shouting Ura, Ura, Ura!. *On Hardcore mode, using a rifle with a suppressor/flash hider and Camouflage and going round the outside (i.e. staying out of sight of a sniper on the catwalk) can prove very effective. *On Hardcore Team Deathmatch Snipers and Riflemen tend to camp on the elevated bridge, but can become easy targets for tanks. *Rarely, when falling down a ladder, you can fall through the floor and die. This is one of few glitches of Call of Duty: World At War that was not present in the beta but in the final release. Category:Call of Duty: World at War Multiplayer Levels